All Hail The King
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Jon Snow est un mafieux de renom, travaillant pour le compte de la Famille dirigée par Ned Stark, son oncle. Mais lorsqu'il est écarté de la succession à la tête de l'empire du crime, il est prêt à tout pour reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit et détruire les Stark...Dark!Jon, UA Mafia, Jonsa.
1. La rage du loup

**Ahem, ahem. Non, mes chers lecteurs, ce n'est pas Ombrage qui fait ce bruit puisque nous quittons pour l'heure le Potterverse pour s'engager dans un nouvel univers. Je vous avais promis du Game of Thrones. Il y a plus d'un an, je vous avais également parlé d'un pairing de cet univers que j'affectionne particulièrement- le Jonsa, aka Jon Snow x Sansa Stark. Si les rapports entre cousins, c'est pas votre tasse de thé, je vous déconseille cette fic. Si vous pensez que Jon est destiné à épouser Daenerys et à lui faire plein de bébés, mais que le Jonsa vous dégoûte, alors vous êtes des monstres et vous pouvez rester. En matière de Jonerys, je pense que la série originelle fait assez bien en matière de fanfic *roulement d'yeux*.**

 **Le pairing principal est Jon Snow x Sansa Stark. Il y aura d'autres pairings mineurs (Ned Stark x Catelyn Tully, Arya Stark x Gendry Waters/Baratheon, etc.). J'ai rédigé cinq chapitres de cette fiction, alors elle n'est pas finie et d'autres pairings pourraient venir se greffer. Comme toujours, il s'agit d'un AU (monde moderne, Mafia, Dark!Jon). Cette fic s'inspire partiellement de la fiction anglaise Crumble Into Me (That's All I Want From You) de TheEagleGirl, partiellement de ma propre fic Du Miel et des Graines, et partiellement de mon OS La Famille, entre autres.**

 **Dans cette fic, Jon est le cousin des enfants Stark depuis sa naissance et non revendiqué comme leur demi-frère. Theon Greyjoy et lui vivent dans la villa Stark à Winterfell, l'un des quartiers du crime de Westeros qui est dirigé par Ned Stark. Jon sait que sa mère est Lyanna, mais ne sait pas qui est son père (au début dans tous les cas).**

 **J'ai pensé que ce serait plus évident à suivre pour les lecteurs si j'utilisais la série télé Game of Thrones plutôt que les livres ASoIaF.**

 **Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prévenir pour les violences au début d'un chapitre à moins que celui-ci soit particulièrement dur à lire, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Alors je préfère lancer les avertissements maintenant: violence physique, meurtre, torture, actes de barbarie, violences sexuelles, langage grossier, tutti quanti. Ben ouais, c'est un AU Mafia. Ah, et puis, y'a Ramsay Bolton (qui justifie l'intégralité des avertissements à lui tout seul, quasiment).**

 **Sur ce, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que mes fics Dramione, bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **:::*:::**

 **ALL HAIL THE KING**

:::

 _A Jon Snow x Sansa Stark Fanfiction_

:::

 **Sommaire**

Eddard "Ned" Stark est à la tête de l'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes de la ville de Westeros. Lorsqu'il décide de nommer son fils Robb comme héritier de la famille en écartant son neveu, Jon Snow, en dépit de la promesse faite à sa soeur Lyanna, ce dernier décide de reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit. Derrière sa gentillesse et son obéissance se cache un monstre de noirceur, et Ned et Robb Stark s'apprêtent à en faire les frais...

:::*:::

Chapitre 1.

:::

Le silence était bruyant à ses oreilles.

Mais après tout, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il contourna le corps à ses pieds, prenant soin de s'écarter suffisamment pour ne pas marcher dans la flaque sombre qui ne cessait de s'étaler contre le parquet. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre trace- pas la sienne, en tout cas.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon dans lequel il se trouvait, portant une cigarette éteinte à ses lèvres, et la pierre du briquet roula sous son pouce tandis qu'il l'allumait, admirant la vue de la ville s'étalant sous ses yeux. À cette heure, l'heure du Diable, les lumières scintillaient le long de la Néra, illuminant divers quartiers qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sous ses pieds s'étalait le quartier d'affaires de Castral Roc. Ses yeux gris fer parcoururent le joli centre-ville, l'Eyrie, s'arrêtant brièvement sur le quartier politique de Port-Réal, le long de la Néra, où le siège du pouvoir gouvernemental, le Donjon Rouge, trônait, ses murs de pierre rose brillant sous les torches nocturnes. Plus loin, le quartier commercial de Braavos, et au-delà, le quartier bobo-chic de Hautjardin. Accalmie, abritant les commerces et maisons de luxe, se juchait au-dessus de la rivière. Et enfin, à l'horizon, presque plus loin que ses yeux ne le permettaient à cette heure, le quartier de Winterfell, au nord de la ville, là d'où il venait lui-même.

Il s'arracha avec une pointe d'amertume à la fenêtre- cette heure lui appartenait, certes, mais elle était toujours emplie de solitude. La solitude, il la connaissait bien, en faisait son bouclier, son manteau et son amante, mais parfois, elle l'accablait quelque peu.

Chassant ses pensées, il se retourna vers le cadavre allongé à ses pieds. Les yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, la bouche était emplie d'une écharpe appartenant à sa dernière victime en date, faisant office de bâillon. Son corps portait une douzaine de trous visibles au torse, d'où le sang cessait peu à peu de s'écouler. Il était mort depuis un certain temps, cependant, le premier coup l'ayant touché au cœur.

Il plissa les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un travail confié par le chef de famille, et ce dernier serait furieux d'apprendre ses passe-temps. À cette pensée, une chaleur caractéristique remplit son estomac- un sentiment de contentement, bien plus jouissif que de la satisfaction sexuelle- c'était comme si son âme avait atteint son but.

Il pouvait imaginer aisément le visage bienveillant de Ned Stark se contorsionner d'horreur à l'idée qu'il martyrise et assassine des innocents pour se divertir, pouvait voir, s'il fermait les yeux, ceux de son oncle s'emplir d'une horreur non feinte et peu seyante pour le chef d'une famille mafieuse qui régnait sur tout Winterfell. Et cela était satisfaisant.

Il s'arrêta devant le corps en quittant l'appartement confortable niché au seizième étage de l'immeuble cossu. L'homme n'avait pas d'attaches à la famille Stark, ne les connaissait certainement pas. C'était un comptable au service d'une grosse boîte de marketing. Il avait une fille d'une trentaine d'années qui vivait à Essos, et qui ne parlait plus à son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Il s'était renseigné. Se renseignait toujours.

Le monstre en lui était dompté pour l'heure, ronronnant comme un chat satisfait de son pâté. Mais il se réveillerait à nouveau, il le savait. Il se réveillait régulièrement depuis toujours, depuis, surtout, la première fois qu'il avait tué, sur les ordres de son oncle, âgé de quinze ans à peine. Il ne savait jamais quand ni pourquoi, savait seulement que cela était inévitable. Il y avait un mois et demi qu'il ne s'était pas laissé bercer par ses pulsions- assez longtemps, en somme.

Durant des années, il s'était contenté de tuer dans les bas-quartiers, là où l'on ne viendrait pas l'importuner. Les flics arrivaient toujours sur la scène avec un soupir, tombant sur le corps d'un dealer, d'une putain, ou d'un junkie, déclaraient invariablement que l'affaire était classée sans suite, la victime ayant certainement été éliminée par un rival ou un client mécontent. Mais depuis quatre ans, il visait plus haut, toujours plus haut...

Il aimait mieux les choses ainsi. La mort était plus douce lorsque administrée à quelqu'un qui avait tout à perdre. Et puis, savoir qu'il pouvait être démasqué, savoir qu'une enquête poursuivait presque tous ses meurtres l'emplissait d'une excitation malsaine dont il ne pouvait se priver.

Comme la majorité de ses victimes, celle-ci ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il trouvait toujours une victime arborant une ressemblance à l'une des trois personnes qu'il haïssait par-delà tout.

Dans la pénombre, en dévisageant le cadavre, il pouvait presque s'imaginer que l'homme à ses pieds était Ned Stark. La même chevelure poivre et sel tombant sous son menton, les mêmes rides creusant son front, le même style vestimentaire...

Réprimant un rire, il s'éloigna, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, quittant l'appartement pour descendre les étages. Il ne prendrait pas l'ascenseur, sachant la présence de la caméra à l'intérieur, et opta plutôt pour les escaliers. Lorsqu'il parvint dans l'entrée, il masqua soigneusement ses traits en haussant sa capuche sur ses cheveux reconnaissables, passant devant les caméras d'une démarche tranquille.

Il faisait doux dehors, le printemps s'annonçant, et il monta dans la petite Ford Fiesta noire, démarrant et quittant les lieux.

Il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Comme toujours. Depuis dix ans que cela durait, l'effet, l'adrénaline étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il roula tranquillement, respectant scrupuleusement les limitations et les panneaux, les rues s'éloignant lentement, les maisons se faisant plus disparates jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne en zone industrielle et se gare dans un terrain vague. Allumant une cigarette, il quitta la Ford, repêchant un bidon d'essence dans le coffre. Sans se presser, il en versa le long du véhicule, prenant le soin de démonter les plaques d'immatriculation qu'il avait préalablement desserrées avec un tournevis, les gardant sous son bras tandis qu'il s'éloignait, laissant le bidon se vider en une longue traînée noire à sa suite. Lorsque le bidon fut vide et sa cigarette presque achevée, il lança le mégot allumé derrière lui sans regarder et fut récompensé par un bruit subit de flammes prenant vie. Il marcha de l'avant, rejoignant l'extrémité du terrain vague où se trouvait un auvent sous lequel étaient entreposés les déchets réglementés des usines voisines, et jeta le bidon derrière un tas de ferraille. Il portait des gants, évidemment, mais il savait que les techniques d'identification étaient de plus en plus précises ces jours-ci.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande bâche qu'il tira vivement, révélant la Maserati Granturismo noir mat se trouvant en-dessous- et qui était l'un des seuls présents de son oncle auquel il tenait vraiment. Déverrouillant la voiture, il s'installa au volant, mettant les clés au démarreur et appréciant, comme à chaque fois, la sensation du bolide ronronnant autour de lui.

Une vive explosion l'informa que la petite Ford, volée pour commettre son meurtre de la soirée, venait d'exploser. Il ne leva pas les yeux du tableau de bord en enclenchant les vitesses, laissant simplement un rictus sombre hausser ses beaux traits. Ici, à des kilomètres de l'habitation la plus proche, les pompiers mettraient longtemps à venir. Il ne doutait pas, d'ailleurs, que le temps que les flics arrivent sur place, la voiture serait entièrement consumée, ne laissant plus la moindre trace de lui à l'intérieur.

Il quitta l'auvent, poursuivant sa route initiale, l'odeur de cuir le relaxant. Il emprunta une route différente pour rentrer chez lui, passant par l'Eyrie plutôt qu'Accalmie. Il ne s'arrêta que brièvement pour disposer des plaques d'immatriculation dans une bouche d'égout, remontant dans sa sportive en entendant avec satisfaction le fer racler la pierre en disparaissant dans les profondeurs.

Il était aisément cinq heures du matin lorsqu'il gara discrètement la Granturismo dans le garage de la villa des Stark, positionnant le véhicule exprès à côté de la Jaguar F-Pace SUV de l'épouse de son oncle, un rictus malsain haussant la commissure de ses lèvres à ce geste. Catelyn Stark le haïssait, tout bonnement- elle détestait avec passion tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, aux enfants adoptés par son mari Ned, que ce soit lui-même ou Theon Greyjoy, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle était derrière la décision de son oncle de l'écarter de la succession du business familial.

Il remonta dans la villa, prêt à aller prendre une douche rapide et se coucher, mais une lueur provenant de la cuisine l'arrêta, et il s'y dirigea avec un froncement de sourcils, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

Sa cousine était là. Il sentit malgré lui un demi-sourire affectueux jouer autour de ses lèvres.

Des enfants de Ned Stark, il avait toujours eu ses préférés- Robb et Arya. À présent, il ne comptait plus que Arya dans cette catégorie. Il la considérait plus comme une sœur, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, une jumelle, que comme sa cousine, d'ailleurs.

Arya était jeune, encore- elle n'avait que quinze ans, mais elle était sa préférée pour un tas de raisons. Déjà, lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était à lui, le mouton noir de la famille, qu'elle venait lorsqu'elle craignait l'orage ou lorsqu'elle voulait des bonbons. Un lien s'était formé entre eux depuis l'instant où Arya lui avait souri pour la première fois, emmitouflée dans sa couverture de bébé, et il l'aimait férocement depuis- elle était, d'ailleurs, peut-être la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait réellement, sans conditions. Et en grandissant, leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer avec les années, et il avait vu ce que les autres ne semblaient guère remarquer- que Arya lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne ressemblait à ses frères et sœur, ou parents. Il y avait une noirceur en elle que personne d'autre que lui ne semblait voir- et il savait que, le jour venu, Arya serait son bras droit, sa complice et son héritière.

Elle était vêtue d'un vieux débardeur vert pomme et d'un jogging noir difforme qu'il reconnut pour être son pyjama, et elle était debout sur une chaise, sur la pointe des pieds, fouillant dans un placard en murmurant des jurons. Il moquait toujours sa "sœur" pour sa petite taille- et ce soir n'était en rien différent.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher une échelle?

Elle sursauta visiblement, se cognant légèrement la tête contre la porte du placard, et se retourna en se massant le front, le foudroyant du regard.

-Ha, ha, rétorqua-t-elle. Très drôle. Vraiment, Snow, tes blagues ne cessent de me faire marrer. Je crois que je vais me pisser dessus d'hilarité.

Il ricana, s'appuyant contre le mur face à elle en croisant les bras.

-Viens m'aider au lieu de dire des conneries, grommela-t-elle en retournant fouiller dans le placard.

-Si tu cherches les biscuits au beurre de cacahuète, indiqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, ta mère les a changés de place la semaine dernière. Elle semble soupçonner qu'on les lui vole quand elle a le dos tourné.

Arya se tourna vers lui, visage pris dans une expression innocente qu'elle arborait à merveille.

-Ce n'est pas moi, Monsieur l'agent, déclara-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et elle le rejoignit, redescendant de son perchoir.

-Très convaincant, déclara-t-il sincèrement. On te donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

Il s'avança et ouvrit un autre placard sans effort, en tirant les gâteaux qu'il donna à Arya qui se jeta dessus avec une expression gourmande.

-Merfi, Jon, lança-t-elle en enfournant un biscuit entier dans sa bouche. Tu es le meilleur.

-Tu me le dis trois fois par semaine, s'amusa-t-il en l'imitant lorsqu'elle s'assit sans gêne sur l'îlot central.

-Alors c'est que je le pense au moins trois fois par semaine, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle le dévisagea, croquant dans un nouveau biscuit.

-Où étais-tu?

-J'ai rompu mon couvre-feu, maman, railla-t-il en piquant un biscuit sous son nez.

Elle éclata de rire, et il l'observa un instant en silence. Il savait que l'une des raisons pour laquelle Catelyn Stark le haïssait autant était sa ressemblance avec Ned et Arya. Le fait que son neveu par alliance ressemble plus à son époux que ses propres enfants était un sujet blessant chez elle. Mais en regardant sa jeune cousine il ne pouvait regretter cette ressemblance- la manière dont une fossette, identique à la sienne, se creusait lorsqu'elle riait, la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient, pareils aux siens. Si Arya n'avait pas été si jeune- elle avait neuf ans de moins que lui et était encore une adolescente- il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu la faire passer pour sa jumelle.

-Tu interromps souvent ton couvre-feu, remarqua-t-elle lorsque son rire se fut tari. Les autres ne le voient pas. Tu sors après t'être couché...et tu reviens toujours avec l'air d'un mec qui vient de prendre sa dose.

Il étouffa un ricanement.

-Je ne suis pas un junkie, s'offusqua-t-il sans feu.

-Je sais, ça, idiot, grommela-t-elle en le poussant du coude. Tu n'es pas en mission pour Père, sinon il attendrait que tu rentres comme la maman poule qu'il est. Et tu as l'air différent quand tu as passé la soirée avec une fille. Quand tu rentres comme ce soir, tu as l'air vraiment...heureux, ou je ne sais quoi, même avec ta tête d'enterrement ordinaire.

-On a la même tête, fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit à cela, croquant dans un nouveau biscuit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le frigidaire.

-Alors, tu viens d'où?

-Je pourrais te le dire, mais je devrais te tuer après, railla-t-il.

-Ouais, déclara-t-elle en tirant une brique de jus d'orange du frigo avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Un jour, tu me le diras, hein? Tu sais que je garderai ton secret.

-Je sais.

-Tu me le diras? Tu promets?

Il n'hésita pas avant de lui répondre.

-Je te le promets.

Elle penserait sans doute qu'il était un monstre, elle le haïrait sûrement, mais s'il y avait une personne au monde à laquelle il pouvait confier son secret, c'était Arya. Et, pour tout son dégoût, elle ne violerait pas sa promesse de ne rien dire.

-Cool, nota Arya calmement avant de ranger le jus d'orange, puis les biscuits en s'aidant d'une chaise.

Elle se tourna vers lui, essuyant ses mains sur son jogging, avant de lâcher un rot sonore.

-Toujours aussi féminine, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment veux-tu te trouver un amoureux en te comportant comme ça?

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Tu me connais mieux que ça, répondit-elle avec un léger rire d'amusement. Courir après les jolis garçons, c'est le rôle de _Sansa_.

Un rictus à la fois déplaisant et amusé haussa ses lèvres au nom de son autre cousine, la grande sœur d'Arya, et il secoua la tête avant de descendre du comptoir à son tour.

-Va te coucher, commanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ignorant ses protestations. Demain, ta mère voudra savoir qui a encore bouffé tous les biscuits.

-Je glisserai une remarque à Sansa au petit-déjeuner, marmonna-t-elle pensivement. Je lui dirai que c'est Robb. Comme ça je suis sûre de savoir que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle punit, puisqu'elle semble considérer tout ce qui sort de la bouche de ma sœur comme étant les paroles du Messie.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue avant de s'éloigner.

-Bonne nuit, Snow, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en disparaissant dans la villa.

Jon soupira, puis décida à son tour de monter se coucher, question de grappiller les quelques minutes de sommeil auxquels il aurait droit- Ned Stark insistait que les hommes de la maison se lèvent à l'aube. Alors il monta les escaliers à son tour, aussi discret qu'une ombre, et pénétra dans sa chambre, en face de celle de Theon. Sans même se déshabiller, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et laissa la noirceur l'engouffrer.

 **...**

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le PDV principal à travers la fic sera Jon, mais on aura aussi du PDV Sansa, bien entendu, et on aura également des PDV d'autres personnages (Arya, Theon, Robb, etc.)**

 **Je ne connais pas encore le rythme de publication mais je vous dis tout de même à bientôt (d'autant que je suis bien avancée sur Fleur de Lys, quasiment deux chapitres d'avance, woop woop!).**

 **Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	2. La prétention de la princesse

**Bonjour bonjour! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Juste pour référence, j'ai modifié l'âge des personnages par rapport à la série.**

 **Ned et Catelyn ont la cinquantaine bien entamée. Jon et Robb ont tous les deux vingt-cinq ans et Theon en a vingt-trois (sa soeur Yara en a vingt-six). Sansa en a dix-neuf, Arya en a quinze (elle aura ses seize ans au cours de la fic), Bran a treize ans et Rickon en a dix.**

 **Les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas encore- Rhaegar a une quarantaine d'années, Viserys en a une trentaine et Daenerys en a vingt-cinq. Les enfants de Rhaegar, Aegon et Rhaenys, ont douze et six ans.**

 **Du côté des Lannister, Tywin approche des soixante-cinq, les jumeaux ont environ quarante-cinq ans et Tyrion une trentaine. Les enfants de Cersei ont, pour Joffrey, vingt-deux ans, pour Myrcella, dix-neuf ans et pour Tommen, quinze ans.**

 **Chez les Baratheon, Robert a la cinquantaine, Stannis et Selyse la quarantaine, leur fille Shireen a treize ans. Renly a vingt-neuf ans. Melisandre, la maîtresse de Stannis, a trente ans.**

 **Pour ce qui est des Tyrell, Olenna a soixante-quinze ans. Son fils Mace en a cinquante-cinq. Loras a trente ans et Margaery dix-neuf.**

 **Dans l'Eyrie, Jon Arryn a soixante-dix ans. Lysa en a quarante-sept. Leur fils Robin en a douze.**

 **Chez les autres personnages- Roose Bolton a la petite cinquantaine, son fils Ramsay en a vingt-quatre. Hoster Tully, le père de Catelyn, a quatre-vingt-deux ans. Son frère Bryden, le Silure, en a soixante-cinq. Le frère de Catelyn, Edmure, a la petite cinquantaine, sa femme Roslin en a trente-cinq et leur fils est encore bébé. Pour les autres, ce sera détaillé au fur et à mesure.**

 **Place au chapitre! Bonne lecture.**

 **:::**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **:::**

La famille était déjà réunie dans la salle à manger lorsque Jon y pénétra le lendemain matin, cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Trônant à la tête de la grande tablée était Eddard "Ned" Stark, le chef de la famille de Winterfell, yeux rivés sur le journal du matin, mâchant lentement ses œufs brouillés. Il leva les yeux lorsque son neveu entra et lui offrit un sourire affectueux que Jon s'efforça de lui rendre, puis retourna à sa lecture. À sa gauche, Catelyn Stark née Tully était assise, dos droit, tresse impeccable et visage strict comme à l'ordinaire. Elle ignora pointilleusement Jon lorsqu'il entra, tenant ses couverts avec une grâce bourgeoise qu'il lui savait innée.

À la droite de Ned était assis Robb Stark, qui le salua de la main en étouffant un bâillement tandis que ses yeux fatigués parcouraient la table à la recherche du sel. Jon empêcha ses lèvres de s'incurver en un rictus méprisant. Il avait été, autrefois, aussi proche que deux cousins le pouvaient avec le fils aîné de la famille Stark- jusqu'à un froid matin d'hiver, trois années plus tôt...à présent, il se demandait pourquoi, au juste, il avait pu être si proche de Robb. Depuis cette date fatidique, Robb ne cessait de baisser dans son estime. Jon l'observa, yeux étincelants, remarquant la fatigue irrépressible du beau jeune homme. Il avait été en mission la veille. Jon était toujours frais et dispos, malgré les heures passées au travail...bien loin de cette fainéantise.

Assis à côté de Robb était Theon Greyjoy, qui lui adressa un sourire sincère que Jon lui rendit. Il avait toujours apprécié Theon, sa froide disposition et son calme. Comme lui, Theon savait ce que signifiait être rejeté par les siens. Après la mort de son père, l'un des hommes de confiance de Ned, au service de la famille, Ned les avaient accueillis, sa sœur Yara et lui. Si Yara s'était avérée plus indépendante- elle appartenait à la famille, était loyale, mais avait repris la maison de son père pour y vivre- Theon, en revanche, était resté. Ned l'adorait, et Catelyn le détestait comme elle détestait Jon- un lien qui les unissait depuis le jour où Theon était arrivé à la villa, yeux rougis, fraîchement orphelin, avec seulement deux petites valises.

Assise à côté de Theon était Arya, qui lui jeta un clin d'œil insolent auquel il répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Comme d'ordinaire, elle avait gardée une place à ses côtés, et les plats les plus intéressants dans sa ligne de mire. Jon prit place tandis qu'en face de lui, Brandon ne leva même pas les yeux de son fichu iPhone X. Le gamin était de plus en plus attiré par la technologie, au point de se perdre au monde extérieur, mais Bran était en fauteuil roulant depuis une chute accidentelle quelques années plus tôt, et Jon savait qu'il prévoyait d'aider la famille à sa manière, lorsqu'il serait plus grand- en adaptant leur business aux nouvelles méthodes de guerre économique. Jon aimait trop la poudre pour se laisser aller derrière un ordinateur, mais Bran ne connaîtrait jamais la satisfaction de pourchasser une proie.

Aux côtés de Bran, le petit Rickon semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Quelqu'un- sa mère, certainement- avait posée devant lui une feuille emplie de tables de multiplication. Jon réprima un sourire. Rickon détestait l'école, et faisait connaître son mécontentement en laissant échapper, à intervalles régulières, des soupirs destinés à faire enrager Catelyn.

Enfin, face à Theon, assise entre Rickon et sa mère, dont elle tenait les manières impeccables, était l'autre fille de Ned et Catelyn. Si Arya était la nuit, elle était le jour. Sansa avait toujours été belle, toujours proprette, plus à l'aise avec ses richissimes amis qu'avec la famille, mais elle embellissait de jour en jour. Et sa ressemblance avec sa mère- qui, il n'en doutait pas, l'encourageait à faire un beau mariage avec l'un des garçons à la tête vide et au portefeuille rempli qu'elle fréquentait- ne s'arrêtait pas là, dans le sens où elle n'était guère plus avenante envers les siens. Elle était proche de Robb, sans aucun doute, autant qu'elle puisse l'être de quiconque, elle qui était l'image même de la froideur, et il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup Rickon, comme tout le monde- il était le bébé de la famille, après tout. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec Bran, qu'elle trouvait bizarre- ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement lui disputer, puisque ce dernier se comportait souvent comme un robot dénué d'humanité. Mais il savait aussi que, s'il lui arrivait d'être sympathique avec Arya, en lui donnant parfois des vêtements de luxe qu'elle ne mettait plus ou en lui cuisinant des gâteaux au citron, il y avait entre les deux sœurs un gouffre né de leur incompréhension l'une de l'autre, de leurs différences, et de leur rivalité, l'aînée accaparant trop leur mère et la cadette, trop leur père. Quand à Theon et lui, en revanche, elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour leur être agréable, et si Catelyn les détestait pour des raisons mystérieuses, Sansa les méprisait par imitation. Parfois, il trouvait le mépris de sa cousine plus difficile à supporter que la haine affichée de sa tante, simplement parce que Catelyn se montrait plus renfermée dans ses relations avec les deux jeunes hommes, alors que Sansa se permettait un tas de piques blessantes sans se soucier des conséquences.

Jon n'avait jamais aimé Sansa. Petite, déjà, dans l'espoir d'être bien vue par ses parents, elle leur rapportait toutes les bêtises qu'ils faisaient- pas seulement Theon et lui mais également Robb, ce qui résultait souvent en punitions. Avec le temps, comprenant que sa mère était la seule personne à lui prêter une attention indivisible, elle s'était appliquée à demeurer en ses bonnes grâces en espionnant son frère et ses amis. Sansa était clairement la favorite de Catelyn, par ailleurs. En grandissant, il ne l'appréciait pas davantage- sans toutefois éprouver pour elle la haine qu'il pouvait avoir pour Robb ou leurs parents. Bien entendu, il avait déjà songé à l'étrangler dans un couloir sombre de la villa, voir ses yeux se vider de leur lumière tandis qu'elle luttait comme un chaton pour se maintenir en vie. De même, ses mains lui brûlaient de la gifler lorsqu'elle se permettait un commentaire de travers. Mais dans l'absolue, il la méprisait autant qu'elle le méprisait. Sans le montrer, bien évidemment- il était bon menteur- et il ne voulait pas donner de munitions à Catelyn Stark, mais tout de même. Il l'estimait trop faible pour la famille de Winterfell, trop candide et innocente malgré ses manières de garce. Il lui souhaitait également de trouver un mari riche- simplement dans l'espoir, non de la rendre heureuse, mais de la voir quitter la villa. Hormis cette irritation qui le prenait lorsqu'il la croisait, il se fichait de l'existence de Sansa Stark, et si elle commandait une pièce lorsqu'elle y entrait de par sa beauté rayonnante, elle lui avait toujours montré ses vraies couleurs, la rendant presque laide à ses yeux.

Jon prit le plat de saucisses tendu par Arya, avant de se servir de pommes de terre. Le silence régna un moment tandis qu'ils mangeaient en silence, respectant la paix invariablement désirée par Ned lorsqu'il lisait son journal, puis le chef de famille replia le papier et sa femme se tourna vers lui.

-Des nouvelles intéressantes?

-Rien qui nous concerne, affirma-t-il pensivement en saisissant sa fourchette.

Ses yeux, Jon nota, passèrent brièvement sur sa fille aînée.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air persuadé, remarqua également Catelyn en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'après le Matinal Westerosi, le chef de la maison Targaryen va se marier.

Les lèvres de Catelyn se serrèrent en une ligne blanche, et elle eut soudain l'air en colère.

-Maintenant? cracha-t-elle.

Jon haussa un sourcil en voyant l'expression de sa tante, mais Ned se passa une main lasse sur le front.

-Ne fais pas ça, Cat.

Elle lâcha un grondement sourd.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

-A ton avis? Tu sais comment fonctionnent les Targaryen, chérie. Et Rhaegar n'a qu'une sœur.

-Je croyais qu'elle devait épouser Viserys?

-C'était le cas. Mais vu la mort d'Elia...

Il y eut un court silence.

-Je croyais également, poursuivit alors Catelyn, que Rhaegar avait les yeux sur Myrcella Baratheon. Il y a longtemps qu'il parle de rapprocher les deux familles.

Elle avait l'air furieuse, et Jon se demanda ce qui, dans cette discussion, mettait autant sa tante en colère. Les mariages des familles rivales étaient intéressantes, bien entendu, mais à voir le visage pincé de Catelyn, on eut cru le mariage de Rhaegar Targaryen une affaire personnelle.

-Ce sera probablement Viserys qui épousera Myrcella, commenta Ned d'une voix sourde. Ce qui signifie que soit les Lannister s'allieront avec nous, soit ils feront les idiots et s'allieront contre nous.

-Les Lannister ne feront jamais pleinement confiance aux Targaryen...

-Et ils seraient, en effet, idiots de le faire. Ce qui signifie...

-Tais-toi, Ned, siffla-t-elle alors. Ne le dis pas. Il en est hors de question!

Il y eut un silence tendu, tous yeux braqués sur le couple, mais Ned se contenta de saisir doucement la main de sa femme, la massant sous ses doigts. Elle sembla se détendre quelque peu.

-Il en est hors de question, confirma-t-il avec certitude.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un silence confus, et Jon fut content de se lever enfin et de s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui, et voulait seulement s'allonger sur son lit en songeant à sa tuerie de la veille.

-Snow!

Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier, serrant les dents en entendant la voix impérieuse derrière lui, yeux assombris. Néanmoins, il força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres et se retourna, visage reflétant une gentillesse qu'il était loin de ressentir. Catelyn Stark se tenait au bas des escaliers, l'air aussi mécontente que lui de la situation.

-Tante Cat?

-Catelyn, siffla-t-elle dents serrées. Tante _Catelyn_ , pas _Cat_...ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, Snow.

Il inspira doucement mais hocha la tête, faussement soumis.

-J'amène _mes_ fils chez le docteur pour leur rendez-vous annuel, dit-elle sèchement, cherchant son visage pour la moindre provocation. Robb va déposer Arya à l'école, puis il est en mission pour son père, avec les Greyjoy. J'ai besoin que tu amènes Sansa à son cours de danse. Nous sommes mercredi.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné que Catelyn lui confie son bien le plus précieux, et furieux qu'elle demande qu'il joue les taxis, mais hocha la tête.

-Ne sois pas en retard, claqua-t-elle froidement avant de faire demi-tour.

-Bien, tante _Cat_ , lança-t-il moqueusement derrière elle.

Elle tourna sur ses talons, prête à apostropher ce sale gamin, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Sansa Stark aimait se comporter comme une princesse. Elle jeta une œillade de dédain à sa sportive- le modèle le plus luxueux du marché, pourtant- puis y prit place, serrant son sac à main Gucci contre elle comme si elle craignait que Jon s'enfuie avec, puis maintint ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses ceintes de noir, regard résolument porté devant elle. Jon éprouva le besoin vif et subit de l'étrangler.

Il fit en sorte de rendre sa conduite la plus inconfortable possible, accélérant dangereusement et freinant tout aussi brusquement, mais, en sa défense, Sansa demeura calme et raide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils étaient arrêtés dans un bouchon qu'elle lui parla enfin, voix narquoise.

-Si tu me tues, j'aurais au moins la consolation que Mama te tuerait aussi.

Il étouffa un éclat de rire glacial.

-La belle consolation que voilà si tu es morte, cracha-t-il en retour.

-Peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire froid qu'elle semblait lui réserver tout particulièrement. Mais au moins la villa serait enfin débarrassée de ta vermine.

Ses doigts se serrèrent brièvement sur le volant, et il imagina un instant avec un frisson de plaisir que c'était sa jolie nuque fragile qu'il attrapait, son cou gracile qu'il brisait.

-Tu es vraiment l'épitome de la délicatesse, répliqua-t-il après un court silence. Tout comme ta chère _Mama_.

Elle tourna alors le regard vers lui, et il lui offrit un rictus moqueur sans même la regarder, sachant que ce genre de comportement rendait Sansa furieuse- qu'on puisse la détester, elle l'admettait pleinement. En tant que fille d'un mafieux notoire, elle avait l'habitude. Mais qu'on puisse lui manquer de considération au point de lui manquer de respect, de ne pas la gratifier de son attention, cela était une autre paire de manches.

-Et toi tout l'épitome de la tienne, cracha-t-elle en retour. Et tu finiras mort dans un an, au même âge qu'elle, abandonné dans une décharge avec du sperme sur-

Il freina si brutalement qu'elle laissa échapper un faible cri de surprise, et l'instant d'après, la Granturismo était garée sur le trottoir, et Jon avait saisie son menton entre ses doigts, son toucher suffisant pour lui laisser des bleus. Il vit les beaux yeux bleu ciel de sa cousine s'écarquiller, et y lut une pointe de panique qui le fit frissonner de satisfaction, comme lorsqu'il se repaissait de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Il avait toujours voulu avoir le dessus sur cette pétasse de Sansa Stark, mais son mépris pour elle venait de se métamorphoser en autre chose. En haine.

Le monstre en lui s'éveilla brutalement, sortant ses griffes, et il sut qu'il tuerait à nouveau, le soir même, et que cette fois sa victime ne ressemblerait ni à Ned, ni à Robb, ni à Catelyn.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était glaciale.

-Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère.

Il eut envie de descendre la main depuis son menton vers son cou, mais se refréna.

-Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues, ajouta-t-il, sondant ses yeux bleus du regard, avant de la lâcher et de reprendre vivement la route.

Elle eut la décence- ou le bon sens- de se taire après ça, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'engouffre dans la rue de l'Eyrie dans laquelle elle avait son cours de danse. Elle défit sa ceinture, attrapa son sac, et posa la main sur la portière, puis se ravisa et se tourna vers lui.

-Je...

Il la vit rosir, la couleur inondant son visage, descendant le long de son cou.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ma place de...je...tu ne le diras pas à Papa, n'est-ce pas?

Plusieurs choses le frappèrent alors.

La première était que Sansa Stark était plus innocente qu'il avait pu le croire.

La seconde était qu'elle n'allait pas dénoncer sa brutalité, mais craignait, au contraire, qu'il dénonce ses paroles à Ned- qui, c'était connu, avait aimé sa sœur Lyanna avec tout son cœur.

La troisième était que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il détenait un moyen de pression sur sa cousine.

Et la dernière- et non la moindre- était que Sansa Stark était belle, lorsqu'elle penchait la tête en guise de soumission, espérant qu'il lui montre plus de clémence qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait preuve à son égard.

 _Belle_. Certes, il savait que sa cousine était une beauté rare- il n'était pas aveugle. Mais elle était sa cousine, en plus d'être la très détestable fille de Catelyn, alors, il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pris la mesure de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Belle et soumise devant lui- elle était _désirable_ , en cet instant.

Cette pensée l'effraya plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, et refroidit immédiatement la réponse colérique qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer.

-Descends, se contenta-t-il de répliquer après un court instant, voix glaciale.

-Je-

-Descends!

Elle s'empressa de lui obéir, s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière, et, subitement frustré par toute la situation, il démarra en trombe.


	3. Le désir du titan

**:::**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **:::**

Sansa Stark pénétra dans la salle de danse d'une démarche qu'elle espérait détendue, forçant ses épaules à se décontracter, sa chevelure flamboyante ramassée en un chignon serré, tandis qu'elle sentait sa respiration se calmer et son coeur cesser de battre à toute vitesse. Le cours était sur le point de commencer, semblait-il, puisque les onze autres filles du groupe, déjà en tutu et chaussons de soie, accomplissaient leurs étirements devant les miroirs parcourant la salle. Elle rencontra le regard de ses meilleures amies- la fluette Jeyne Poole qui étirait ses jambes à la barre, la peu féminine Mya Stone qui effectuait quelques pas basiques, et la ravissante Margaery Tyrell qui discutait avec leur professeur de danse. Ce dernier leva les yeux à son entrée, un sourire sincère prenant place sur son visage, mais ses yeux vert-bruns demeurant froids.

-Sansa, dit-il chaleureusement. Tu es en retard.

Elle fit une moue, s'avançant vers lui.

-Désolée, coach, marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

 _Parce que je préfère me jeter du haut d'une falaise que de remonter dans la voiture de mon cousin_ , songea-t-elle. Elle ne doutait pas, d'ailleurs, que Jon Snow préférait également la voir sauter d'une falaise que de la laisser à nouveau monter dans sa précieuse Maserati. Elle réprima un nouveau frisson en songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Toute sa vie, sa mère lui avait enseigné de se tenir le plus loin possible de Jon et de Theon. La leçon avait été ignorée par ses frères et soeur, mais Sansa en avait tenu dûment compte lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue à quel point l'amour de sa mère pour elle semblait augmenter en parallèle à son propre mépris des deux garçons. Pourquoi Catelyn les détestait autant, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais les choses étaient ainsi depuis toujours. À force de considérer les deux intrus comme des ennemis, d'ailleurs, elle en était venue à voir leurs défauts, tout ce qui pouvait les rendre détestables, ce que, à son grand agacement, personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer.

Elle avait été trop loin, cependant, en parlant ainsi de sa défunte tante Lyanna, elle le savait, mais Jon avait cette fâcheuse tendance à faire ressortir le pire en elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la mettait systématiquement sur la défensive, et lorsque c'était le cas, Sansa devenait rapidement agressive- c'était sa méthode depuis toujours. Cependant, les rares souvenirs qu'elle avait de Lyanna, ainsi que l'amour nostalgique que Ned Stark portait à sa soeur, étaient plus importants à ses yeux que le fait qu'elle soit également, malheureusement, la mère de Jon. Lyanna avait été, aux dires de tous, la joie et la lumière de la famille, et son meurtre avait laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine de son père, le changeant à tout jamais au grand regret de sa femme et de ses enfants. Ned n'avait plus ri aux éclats depuis ce jour-là, avait cessé de faire bondir les plus jeunes de ses enfants sur ses genoux. Il affichait clairement sa tendresse pour les siens, mais leurs séances de jeux et de rires étaient mortes avec sa soeur cadette, vingt années plus tôt.

Elle avait regretté ces mots dès qu'ils avaient quitté sa bouche, et s'était attendue à la froide colère de son cousin, celle qui la mettait invariablement en rage de savoir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher, à le blesser réellement, à percer ses défenses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas- il semblait que même Jon avait un point sensible, et que c'était Lyanna Stark. Il avait garé la voiture si rapidement qu'elle avait failli se briser la nuque, puis il l'avait attrapée, la serrant à lui faire mal. Mais ce n'était ni sa brutalité à peine retenue, ni les mots froids de Jon qui l'avaient frappée. C'étaient ses yeux.

Ses yeux avaient toujours été " _gris Stark_ ", comme ceux de Ned et de tous ses enfants sauf Robb et elle-même, d'un gris sombre, ardoise, orage, avec de légers tons de vert foncé selon la lumière. Selon leur humeur, leurs yeux changeaient légèrement de ton- passant d'un gris presque clair lorsqu'ils étaient heureux à un gris très foncé dans leurs colères. Leurs yeux étaient un excellent indicateur de leurs émotions. Or, assis dans la Maserati, le menton de sa cousine pressé entre ses grands doigts froids, les yeux de Jon étaient si foncés qu'ils en étaient noirs- elle ne parvenait qu'à peine à distinguer l'iris de la pupille, un aveu de sa rage en opposition totale avec le ton calme et glacial qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. Tant de contrôle sur lui-même avait effrayé Sansa, et en cet instant- pour la première fois de sa vie- elle avait eu _peur_ de lui.

Elle savait que Jon n'était pas un enfant de choeur. Il était, après tout, un mafieux, le meilleur pour le sale boulot d'après les rumeurs qu'elle entendait- et, n'étant pas naïve, bien que ses parents tentent de la protéger de leur monde, elle savait que le sale boulot en question désignait le fait de tuer des gens. Sansa ne s'intéressait pas au business familial, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était dans le noir complet lorsqu'il s'agissait du sujet, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de la situation, Jon était celui que l'on envoyait pour les séquences de torture, domaine dans lequel il excellait.

Mais malgré leur manque d'amour l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient tout de même issus de la même famille. Ils étaient cousins. Jamais Sansa n'aurait imaginé que Jon tournerait cette facette sombre de sa personnalité contre elle. Pour tout son mépris, Sansa était incapable de lui faire du mal et avait pensé que ce serait la même chose pour lui, mais elle avait clairement lu le message dans ses yeux- l'avertissement qu'elle jouait avec sa vie en l'insultant de la sorte.

Jon avait l'habitude de tuer pour la Famille. On ne l'avait jamais pris. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, il n'avait jamais été soupçonné par les flics- qui le connaissaient certainement comme neveu de Ned Stark, mais il n'avait jamais été mis en examen pour quoi que ce soit. S'il décidait de lui faire du mal, à elle- de la tuer- il était probable que l'on ne retrouve jamais son corps. Et si c'était le cas, on ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à Jon- il était assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre. Non, Ned accuserait d'autres mafieux, une Famille rivale, les Lannister, sans doute.

Malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait s'amener à penser qu'il la tuerait réellement. Non. Il était son cousin. Il vivait déjà avec eux, avec sa mère avant son décès. Puis, Ned l'avait accueilli comme son propre fils. Il devait trop aux Stark, à Ned particulièrement, pour se permettre de faire du mal à leur fille.

Toutefois, il lui fallait s'excuser, elle en était consciente. Il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre dans la voiture, mais elle espérait que lorsque le soir viendrait, il serait plus calme. Elle était capable, malgré la piètre opinion que ses frères et soeur avaient d'elle, de reconnaître ses torts, et elle allait le prouver au membre de la famille qu'elle appréciait le moins.

Quelque part, elle savait que l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait si peu Jon Snow était parce qu'il était populaire auprès de tout le monde, particulièrement sa fratrie. Ses frères et plus spécialement Arya semblaient considérer Jon comme la huitième merveille du monde, sans qu'il ait jamais essayé de leur plaire. Elle se demandait depuis toujours ce qu'ils pouvaient voir en lui. Elle savait que Robb l'appréciait moins qu'autrefois, mais il conservait néanmoins pour leur cousin un respect qu'elle ne parvenait pas à émuler. Elle s'appliquait depuis toute petite à être aimée de tous, mais elle semblait agacer sa fratrie plutôt que de réussir dans cette quête, même si ses parents l'adoraient et que, en-dehors de la villa, Sansa était extrêmement populaire. Elle en voulait à Jon de piquer cette place de favori qui, selon elle, lui revenait de droit. Elle était celle qui respectait scrupuleusement les règles, qui agissait pour que les Stark soient reconnus comme autre chose qu'une Famille mafieuse. Et cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant son professeur de danse qui la scruta, visage gardé.

-Je t'ai attribué le rôle d'honneur dans Casse-Noisette, rappela-t-il. Tâche d'en demeurer digne.

-Oui, Monsieur Baelish, marmonna-t-elle en rosissant. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

-Tu resteras à la fin du cours.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, allant poser son sac avant de venir prendre sa place, s'étirant à son tour, puis le cours débuta et elle parvint à s'isoler dans l'effort physique, oubliant son cousin, oubliant son retard, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la chorégraphie, tout ce qui n'était pas Casse-Noisette. Elle traversa la salle de cours par bonds gracieux et tournoiements élégants, balayant le parquet de ses chaussons roses, son buste se tordant et se penchant avec une délicatesse rare. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle n'était pas Sansa Stark, fille d'un chef de Famille mafieuse, beauté courtisée par tout ce qui était puissant, menacée par Jon Snow, méprisée par la majorité des siens. Pendant ce temps-là, elle n'était qu'une entité, esclave de la musique, et elle y mettait son coeur et son âme, se vidant de ses pensées, ses doutes, ses craintes. Les garçons avaient leur violence, Arya aussi, et elle avait la sienne propre, celle qu'elle infligeait non aux autres mais à elle-même, la violence qui faisait d'elle le chouchou de Petyr Baelish et la jalousie de la plupart de ses camarades de danse. Elle vivait la musique, elle était la musique- elle ne s'inspirait pas de la musique, elle en était la muse.

Avec un dernier tournoiement, elle s'arrêta enfin, et le professeur de danse frappa dans ses mains.

-Très bien, les filles, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai pas de reproches à adresser à quiconque aujourd'hui. Dans mon bureau, Sansa. Les autres, à samedi.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, traversant une porte qu'il referma derrière lui, et Sansa se tourna pour voir ses amies l'approcher. Margaery leva les yeux au ciel, quelques mèches brunes s'échappant de sa tresse, sourire aux lèvres. Sansa ne devrait pas aimer Margaery autant- elle était elle-même la petite-fille d'Olenna Tyrell, la redoutable matriarche de la Famille qui régnait sur Hautjardin. Elle devait se contenter de cultiver une amitié de surface avec elle, mais pourtant, Sansa s'était prise au filet des charmes de la jeune femme, et le savoir n'y changeait rien- tout le monde aimait Margaery Tyrell et elle n'était pas différente sur ce plan-là, même si elle soupçonnait que la belle brune, elle, ne tenait pas réellement à son amie rousse, et suivrait certainement les ordres d'Olenna en ce sens mieux qu'elle-même suivait ceux de son père. Margaery était brillante, magnifique et populaire- des critères qui lui correspondaient aussi, mais à moindre mesure. Par exemple, il y avait des gens qui n'aimaient pas Sansa. Mais tout le monde adorait la brune.

Son affection pour Jeyne était plus circonstancielle, née de leur proximité en grandissant- elles étaient nées à une semaine d'écart, Jeyne étant la plus jeune, et le père de cette dernière travaillant pour Ned Stark en tant qu'homme de confiance. Cependant, même si Jeyne agaçait souvent Sansa de par son immaturité et sa naïveté qui bordaient la stupidité, elle éprouvait tout de même une affection non feinte pour elle.

-Petyr veut te voir, s'exclama Margaery avec un sourire faussement outré. Allez, Stark. Temps d'aller maintenir ta place en tant que star du spectacle en passant sous le bureau.

Sansa grimaça et la frappa légèrement au bras tandis que Margaery éclatait de rire, alors que Jeyne rougissait devant l'implication.

-Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles, s'exclama-t-elle. San ne ferait jamais ça.

-Déride-toi un peu, Jeyne, répliqua Margaery.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, de toute façon, reconnut Sansa avec un haussement d'épaules. Que la seule raison pour laquelle Monsieur Baelish me maintient dans le premier rôle, c'est parce que je couche avec.

Elle n'était ni sotte, ni sourde. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs blessantes, et s'entêtait à maintenir une façade calme et quelque peu dédaigneuse face aux oeillades entendues des autres filles du cours. Pour autant, les soupçons la piquaient- elle aimerait bien avoir l'attitude blasée de l'admirable Margaery Tyrell. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi Margaery était reléguée à un second rôle, d'ailleurs- en son opinion, et dans l'opinion de tout le groupe, Margaery était la meilleure danseuse.

Elle attendit toutefois que les autres aient quitté la salle, lui jetant des regards narquois au passage, en badinant avec ses amies.

-Je dois y aller, déclara Jeyne en haussant son sac sur son épaule.

-Moi aussi, déclara Margaery. À demain, San, on se voit en cours.

La brune se pencha vers elle, une étincelle dans l'oeil.

-Et n'oublie pas: de haut en bas, ajouta-t-elle suffisamment bas pour ne pas que Jeyne les entende.

Sansa la dévisagea sans comprendre, et Margaery fit un geste obscène avec sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue avant de disparaître avec un rire cristallin. Rouge de gêne, Sansa hurla une insulte derrière elle qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rire, puis elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau, frappant trois fois. La voix caressante de Petyr Baelish l'invita à entrer.

Le bureau était petit mais organisé, et Sansa s'avança. Son professeur de danse était occupé à rédiger quelque chose, mais il finit par poser son stylo et diriger son regard vers elle.

-Sansa. Prends place, je te prie.

Elle obéit, posant son sac à ses côtés et croisant les chevilles et les mains. Il se leva, contournant le bureau pour se tenir face à elle, appuyé contre la surface. Elle fut gênée de ce geste sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

-Tu as fait de réels progrès depuis le début de l'année, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas par hasard que je t'ai nommé dans le premier rôle. Margaery Tyrell était mon choix premier, bien entendu, mais...tu as quelque chose, à mon humble avis, qu'elle ne possède pas. Elle manque de naturel. Tout semble forcé chez elle...

Il marqua une pause, la scrutant.

-Mais je ne te permettrai pas de gâcher ton potentiel en arrivant en retard, Sansa. Tu n'es pas au-dessus des règles qui gouvernent les autres élèves sous prétexte que tu as le premier rôle. J'espère être clair?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, Monsieur Baelish, murmura-t-elle en se sentant légèrement humiliée. Je suis désolée.

-Je sais que tu es de bonne volonté, Sansa, et c'est pourquoi je ne te réprimande pas cette fois. Si cela venait à se reproduire...

Il haussa les épaules, la dévisageant toujours.

-Je comprends, déclara-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es en retard, Sansa? Ta mère a-t-elle eu un souci?

-Je...non. Mon cousin m'a amené, ce matin.

Elle vit un éclat de déplaisir dans son regard et plissa les lèvres.

-Sansa...

Il soupira et avança une jambe. Le geste semblait innocent, mais ce faisant, son genou vint s'appuyer contre la cuisse de la jeune femme et y resta. Elle n'osa pas bouger, de crainte d'être malpolie.

-Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Dois-je appeler ta mère pour la prévenir que ton cousin ne te dépose pas aux heures convenues?

 _-Non_! Non, reprit-elle un ton plus bas à son haussement de sourcils. C'est que, voyez-vous...ce retard est de ma faute. J'ai pris trop de temps pour me préparer ce matin et...

Elle haussa les épaules, vaincue. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle avait passé vingt minutes dans l'entrée de l'immeuble où elle prenait ses cours de danse, s'inquiétant de ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Jon dans la voiture.

-Je vois, dit-il simplement. Je suppose que c'est logique...toutes les jeunes femmes mettent du temps pour se faire belle. Certaines réussissent mieux que d'autres.

Il la parcourut des yeux et elle se sentit soudainement étouffée par sa proximité. Bousculant son genou sans se soucier des conséquences, elle attrapa son sac et le hissa sur son épaule en se levant, mettant aussitôt une distance entre eux en reculant de trois pas.

Il la regarda faire, rictus en place, yeux sombres fixés sur les siens.

-A samedi, Sansa, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre place derrière son bureau.

Elle balbutia un au revoir rapide, disparaissant du bureau, bile au bord des lèvres. Il n'avait rien fait- elle ne pouvait pas justifier de ne jamais reposer les pieds ici. Ou peut-être que si? Elle était connue pour être capricieuse, parfois. Sa mère serait certainement déçue qu'elle arrête la danse, mais...

Sansa surgit sur le trottoir, sentant un peu de sa tension se dissiper en voyant que c'était Robb, au volant de sa Porsche Cayenne, qui l'attendait. Elle s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'habitacle, coeur battant à mille à l'heure.


	4. Excuses et pensées

**Bonsoir bonsoir! Oui, je sais, il y avait longtemps, mais la suite est enfin là. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **:::**

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **:::**

-Je n'irai plus, Maman!

-Sansa, enfin, tu es tout à fait ridicule!

Le visage de Catelyn Stark était pincé de colère tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'entrée, sa fille aînée à sa suite.

-Ces cours nous ont coûté une fortune, et nous avons tout payé d'avance, rappela-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Alors, à moins que tu ais une excellente raison, tu iras, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-Mais...

Catelyn et Sansa passèrent devant l'escalier, leurs voix colériques disparaissant dans la villa, et Jon claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie, ce soir, de voir les yeux haineux de sa tante le poursuivre à chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il allait voler l'argenterie et s'en aller en courant, et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre les gémissements de sa fille. Il avait considéré l'idée d'aller rapporter à Ned les propos de Sansa, et il y avait une satisfaction quelque peu infantile en lui qui prendrait grand plaisir à aller rapporter la rapporteuse, mais il avait décidé contre, même si, au final, un tel geste servirait ses intérêts personnels.

 _Diviser pour mieux régner._

Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps, et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas penser à sa cousine. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler l'élan de désir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'excusait, ni la délicieuse peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait levée la main sur elle. Pas maintenant.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, lorsqu'il aurait tué à nouveau, il pourrait déballer cet instant étrange. Mais pas maintenant.

La télévision, face à son lit, était allumée, le son monté tandis que les infos en boucle passaient. Theon était assis à son bureau, pieds sur la surface plane, tapotant des phalanges contre le bois, yeux rivés sur l'écran, cigarette éteinte entre les doigts. Arya était allongée sur son lit, sans aucune gêne, feuilletant un magasine de motos.

Il revint vers son lit, poussant sa jumelle du coude afin de s'allonger à ses côtés.

-Miss Caprice est de retour, railla Arya d'une voix agacée sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Oui, on sait tous comment ça va finir, ricana Theon. Tante Catelyn va crier, puis Sansa va se mettre à pleurer et sa mère va lui céder. Comme d'habitude.

Jon les ignora, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils insultaient Sansa. Il savait que seule la présence d'Arya empêchait son frère de coeur d'insulter Catelyn également. Laissant ses pensées divaguer, il se prit à frissonner d'anticipation. Il avait de grands projets pour la soirée, et avait vérifiée sa liste de victimes potentielles- sa liste d'urgence, pour les besoins pressés- avant de s'arrêter sur un nom correspondant à ses besoins.

Le téléphone d'Arya vibra, l'arrachant à ses pensées, et elle répondit sans lever le regard.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'appeler, espèce de gros co- oh, Gendry, pardon. Je croyais que c'était ton demi-frère, Joffrey. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu avec son numéro?

Il y eut un silence tandis que son correspondant répondait, et elle éclata de rire.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant. Dans cinq minutes, chez moi.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et se leva, s'étirant comme un chat.

-Bon, c'était plaisant, les nazes, clama-t-elle, mais on m'attend.

-On va manger dans vingt minutes, et si tu n'es pas là, ta mère va piquer une crise, rappela Theon en allumant sa cigarette.

-Je serai là, rétorqua-t-elle en piquant sa cigarette, ignorant ses protestations pour en tirer une longue bouffée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Et qui est ce Gendry? Dois-je le castrer? demanda Jon, amusé.

Arya roula ses yeux gris, rendant la cigarette à Theon.

-Certainement pas, clama-t-elle. C'est mon ami. Peut-être le seul que j'ai en-dehors de vous deux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, la refermant doucement derrière elle, et les yeux de Jon se rivèrent sur son ami.

-Je veux-

-Je sais ce que tu veux, ricana Theon en envoyant une bouffée de fumée vers le plafond blanc cassé. Son adresse, son casier judiciaire et son numéro de sécurité sociale.

-Je veille aux intérêts d'Arya.

-Je le sais. Même si tu ne me le demandais pas...

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, l'interrompit Jon avec un sourire froid.

C'était faux. La seule personne sur laquelle Jon comptait réellement était lui-même, mais il éprouvait pour Theon une affection non feinte et savait que le jeune Greyjoy donnerait sa vie pour lui. Il était aussi proche de Theon qu'il pouvait l'être de quiconque- hormis Arya, la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement en ce monde- mais Jon était un loup solitaire, préférant marcher en parallèle de la meute. Ou plutôt, à sa tête.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, reprit soudainement Theon en se tournant légèrement vers lui pour le dévisager.

Un rictus haussa les lèvres altières de Jon Snow.

-Tu es venu me rendre ton rapport.

-On dirait ton oncle lorsque tu parles comme ça, renifla Theon.

Malgré lui, une légère bouffée de fierté emplit Jon. S'il s'était détaché de son admiration pour son oncle depuis trois ans, la part infantile en lui appréciait toujours d'être comparé à Ned Stark, l'homme qui commandait et motivait les foules de par sa seule présence. Néanmoins, il ignora la sensation, la tapissant à nouveau sous son mépris.

-Mais oui, grosso modo, poursuivit son vieil ami en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Jon glissèrent vers la porte.

-Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Theon hésita, puis hocha la tête.

-Quand?

-Ce soir. Minuit. Ici.

Theon acquiesça avant de se lever.

-Allez, Snow, à table, décréta-t-il.

...

Sansa ne voulait pas être attrapée par sa mère en train de visiter Jon- elle savait que Catelyn le prendrait comme une trahison qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, et après avoir passé plusieurs heures à convaincre la mère de famille qu'elle n'irait plus à la danse, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir outre mesure. Elle mangea en silence, sa mère la boudant clairement, et ignora les yeux de Jon Snow qui ne se posèrent pas sur elle- il était trop occupé à ricaner avec Arya et Theon à propos d'elle-ne-savait quelle bêtise, encore. Elle se concentra donc sur Robb, et ils discutèrent à voix basse à propos des cours. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans depuis un mois, Sansa allait passer son Baccalauréat- elle ne doutait pas qu'elle l'obtiendrait avec mention, par ailleurs- et allait bientôt déposer les demandes pour l'université. Si sa mère souhaitait la voir étudier à Westeros, son père désirait l'envoyer à Essos. Sansa hésitait, d'ailleurs, entre le besoin primitif de demeurer au sein de la meute et l'envie naturelle de s'éloigner du nid. Robb avait étudié l'Histoire à Westeros, mais Sansa, contrairement à lui, n'avait aucune intention de travailler pour la Famille. Elle voulait seulement sécuriser un diplôme en droit, puis s'éloigner définitivement du monde qu'était le leur, se trouver un bon mari dévoué et avoir de beaux bébés qui ne sauraient jamais ce que signifiait appartenir à un clan mafieux. Elle aimait les siens, bien entendu, et leur serait toujours dévouée, mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle recherchait. Elle voulait un mari qui lui écrirait des poèmes, qui lui offrirait des bouquets de roses en rentrant du travail le soir et qui la plaçerait sur un piédestal- elle ne voulait certainement pas vivre comme sa mère, jetant des regards inquiets à la porte dès que son époux avait une minute de retard, se demandant éternellement si l'homme qu'elle aimait était tombé dans un guet-apens, s'il était blessé ou mort...cela, sa fratrie ne le comprenait pas. Arya et Rickon étaient aussi sauvages que les hommes de main de leur père, Jon et Theon travaillaient pour Ned depuis longtemps déjà, et même l'étrange Bran ou le calme Robb se destinaient à la Famille.

Elle ne voulait pas être prise dans la chambre de Jon, et c'était pourquoi elle avait attendu minuit pour s'y rendre, sur la pointe des pieds, retenant sa respiration. Elle savait que son cousin ne serait pas content de la voir, surtout à des heures pareilles, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser traîner l'affaire éternellement. Comme le fait de s'arracher un pansement, mieux valait en finir de suite.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'une lumière douce filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de Jon, signifiant qu'il était encore réveillé. Sansa hésita, ramenant les pans de sa robe de chambre blanche autour d'elle, écartant une mèche de son visage, puis leva le poignet et frappa doucement.

Il y eut un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un fragment, laissant voir le visage suspicieux de Jon de l'autre côté. Il se tendit visiblement en constatant l'identité de la personne face à lui, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa voix était glaciale, et elle frémit.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, chuchota-t-elle. Je...je voulais te parler.

Il haussa les sourcils à cela, et elle s'aperçut soudainement de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait jamais pris son cousin à part, n'avait jamais voulu s'entretenir avec lui. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et un rictus narquois qui la désarçonna prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Et pour me parler, tu as attendu le milieu de la nuit, Sansa? Est-ce donc si urgent? Ou alors...est-ce que tu n'as pas envie qu'on sache que tu es là, t'adressant à ce _connard_ de Jon Snow sans animosité?

Il avait visé dans le mille et elle grimaça. Le rictus narquois de Jon demeura en place.

-Il serait temps que tu assumes ce que tu veux, Sansa, la prévint-il froidement. Alors, dis-le. À haute voix. Si ta mère t'entend fraterniser avec l'ennemi, tant pis pour toi.

Elle le foudroya du regard et faillit faire demi-tour, mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Lyanna Stark et la punition que Ned ne manquerait pas de lui infliger s'il venait à l'apprendre la retinrent. Ignorant son expression sombre, elle leva fièrement le menton et répéta à voix haute, réprimant un sursaut à la manière dont sa voix fit écho dans le couloir, atteignant certainement la porte de ses parents,

-Désolée de te déranger, Jon. Puis-je te parler?

Il y eut un battement, puis le rictus de Jon s'adoucit quelque peu et ses yeux sombres s'éclaircirent.

-Voilà, énonça-t-il d'une voix dramatique. Ça ne t'a pas tuée, de t'adresser poliment au bâtard de la famille, hein?

Il ouvrit la porte, s'écartant, et elle pénétra dans sa chambre, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle savait à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Jon- en théorie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'y être rendue. Peut-être lorsqu'elle était enfant...la chambre était décorée avec simplicité, laissant peu d'indices quant à l'identité de sa propriétaire, dans des tons gris et blancs. Le lit était king-size, comme tous les lits de la maison, et un écran plat trônait en face. Il n'y avait que deux photos sur la table de chevet.

L'une représentait Lyanna Stark, lorsqu'elle avait une vingtaine d'années, éclatant de rire face à la caméra, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant sur ses épaules, yeux gris étincelant de bonheur. Elle était belle, très belle, même- ce n'était pas la seule photo de Lyanna dans la maison, mais sa beauté envoûtante attrapait l'oeil de Sansa systématiquement. Pour toute sa grâce et son élégance, cependant, Lyanna avait la réputation d'être aussi sauvage que sa nièce, Arya, qui par ailleurs lui ressemblait énormément au physique.

L'autre photo représentait la famille Stark et avait été prise quelques années plus tôt, puisque Ned, debout derrière le canapé du salon, n'avait pas de blanc dans ses cheveux et comptait beaucoup moins de rides. Sur le canapé, bras sur les épaules les uns des autres, étaient assis, de gauche à droite, Jon, Robb et Theon, tous trois adolescents et souriant à l'objectif. Même Bran- qui n'était pas encore en fauteuil, et qui était assis sur les genoux de Robb- riait aux éclats. Assise par terre, aux pieds des garçons, était Arya, qui tenait contre elle un Rickon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre jours, et révélait un sourire édenté. Sur cette photo, il n'y avait ni Catelyn, ni- elle s'en aperçut avec un pincement au coeur- elle-même. Le coeur soudain lourd, et se demandant, non pour la première fois, si elle appartenait réellement à cette famille, Sansa leva le regard pour voir Theon assis devant le bureau de Jon, cigarette presque finie aux lèvres et qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de surprise et de mépris.

-Tiens, tiens, s'exclama-t-il tandis que Jon refermait la porte derrière eux. Regarde ce que le chat a ramené.

Elle sentit le rire étouffé de Jon dans son dos plus qu'elle ne l'entendit et se hérissa.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer dans la maison, rappela-t-elle sèchement en désignant la cigarette de Theon. Mama ne-

 _-Mama_ n'est pas là, lui rappela froidement Theon. En revanche, je suis étonné, Sansa- je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'emplacement de la chambre de Jon. Sais-tu où est la mienne, d'ailleurs, ou penses-tu que je dors sur le palier comme un chien?

Sansa serra la mâchoire, le foudroyant du regard.

-Ta chambre est juste en face. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Theon- et je ne suis pas venue ici pour me bagarrer. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas venue ici pour te voir, _toi_.

Theon aspira une dernière bouffée et écrasa sa cigarette.

-Oui, on sait tous à quel point la très sainte Sansa Stark est au-dessus du commun des mortels de la villa, même ceux qui y partagent son sang, renifla-t-il avant de reporter le regard sur Jon.

Elle ne le montra guère, mais la remarque de Theon l'avait blessée. Était-ce _réellement_ ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle? Qu'elle les méprisait tous, qu'elle les détestait? S'agissant des deux garçons, elle le comprenait. Mais les autres? Arya, Robb?

-On discutera plus tard, soupira Jon en captant la question muette de son ami. Demain.

Theon se leva, haussant les épaules.

-C'est toi le patron, marmonna-t-il et ils échangèrent un regard qui semblait, aux yeux de la jeune fille, mystérieux.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et Jon demeura debout, face à Sansa, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle nota qu'il ne l'invitait pas à s'asseoir. Elle ne doutait pas que Arya, elle, serait déjà vautrée sur le lit, prenant possession des lieux- mais Arya et Jon avaient une relation étrange et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier. Ils étaient aussi proches que pouvaient l'être des jumeaux, semblant se comprendre d'un seul regard. Se forçant à revenir à la scène devant elle, Sansa se frotta les doigts, se demandant par où commencer, sentant fort bien le regard narquois de Jon sur elle. Lorsqu'il parla, elle sursauta.

-L'heure tourne, San.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il l'appelle par le surnom que sa fratrie lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et un demi-sourire vint hausser ses lèvres.

-Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies déjà appelé comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'appelais toujours comme ça quand tu étais petite. Tu voulais toujours jouer avec moi, tu me suivais partout. Jusqu'au jour où ta mère a réussi à te faire comprendre de ne pas fréquenter le fils de Lyanna, du moins. Après ça...

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cet échange n'avait aucune importance. Elle se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard de lui.

-Alors? finit-il par s'impatienter.

-Oui, je...par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture ce matin.

Les yeux de Jon s'assombrirent à ce rappel et elle déglutit. Elle se demanda alors, subitement, quand exactement son cousin avait cessé d'être un garçon agaçant mais discret pour devenir la balise même du danger, un danger qu'il exsudait par tous ses pores.

-Je voulais m'excuser, acheva-t-elle en se forçant à rencontrer son regard.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ce matin.

-Oui, mais tu...tu n'as pas accepté mes excuses.

-Et je ne suis pas prêt de le faire, railla-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer. _C'est ton cousin, idiote,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Pas un ennemi de la Famille._

-Mais-

-Pourquoi le ferais-je, Sansa? Hmm? Pourquoi te pardonnerai-je d'avoir crachée sur la mémoire de ta tante, ma mère, d'avoir insulté son fils, de m'avoir rendue la vie impossible depuis toujours?

Il se pencha vers elle, expression moqueuse. Sansa était très grande, mais il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-Je...je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ah, tu ne sais pas.

Il eut un rire amer.

-La très haute Sansa Stark peut se permettre d'insulter qui elle veut, elle est dans son bon droit, lança-t-il. Elle est la princesse de la maison, après tout, et elle le sait. Mais cela ne suffit pas- il faut en outre que l'on accepte ses excuses sans broncher. Pas de rancune envers Son Altesse...

-Arrête, scanda-t-elle, dépitée de sentir ses yeux se mouiller comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine moquée par un grand. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça.

-Ah non?

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, sourire aux lèvres mais yeux sombres.

-Alors explique-moi.

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait rien à dire, après tout- ses paroles n'étaient pas justifiables, et d'ailleurs, elle était consciente d'avoir trop causé de tort à Jon par le passé, d'avoir été l'origine de trop de punitions pour lui, pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner aussi facilement.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, siffla-t-il.

Toute impression de fausse amabilité disparue à présent, il posa une main ferme au creux des reins de sa cousine et la poussa sèchement jusqu'à la porte.

 _-Dehors_ , siffla-t-il.

Une seule chose tournait alors dans l'esprit de Sansa- il la dénoncerait à Ned.

-Non, _attends_!

Elle avait glapi, presque désespérée, et se retourna vivement pour saisir la main se trouvant dans son dos, l'encourageant à avancer. Elle se figea, sourcils froncés.

De sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir touché Jon.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les siens écarquillés, pour rencontrer le regard orageux de son cousin.

-Ne te permets plus jamais de me toucher, cracha-t-il en dégageant brutalement son bras.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle, blessée de sa réaction, avant de reprendre un ton plus haut: je sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mes excuses, ni de croire à ma sincérité, mais je voulais te dire que je regrette réellement d'avoir parlé de tante Lyanna comme ça. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais juste en colère contre toi...je n'aurais pas du.

Il resta silencieux un moment, la dévisageant, puis secoua brièvement la tête.

-C'est sans réelle importance, Sansa. Cette insulte ne fait que s'inscrire sur une longue liste de choses que j'ai à te reprocher. Que Theon pourrait te reprocher. Que Arya et Bran et Rickon et Robb pourraient te reprocher...

Ses yeux se mouillèrent de nouveau.

-Je ne pensais pas que tout le monde me détestait autant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il nie, à ce qu'il l'assure que la famille Stark au complet l'adorait, mais il se contenta de répliquer,

-Demande-toi pourquoi.

Il lui claqua la porte au visage et Sansa, abasourdie, se détourna lentement, parcourant le couloir en sens inverse, fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se laissant retomber sur son lit, choquée.

Alors elle permit aux larmes de couler, les étouffant dans son oreiller.


	5. Contre-meute

**Ah, mes chers, chers lecteurs! Je suis enfin de retour, après une absence longue de plusieurs mois, provoquée par ma looongue saison estivale (je parle du boulot, hein, pas de farniente à la plage pour moi, hélas. Le repos, c'est en hiver. Donc, la seule conne que vous croiserez en bikini au mois de décembre sur une serviette de plage en train de bronzer sous la pluie, eh ben ce sera moi.). La suite de Fleur de Lys, et de plusieurs autres fics en cours, devrait arriver au cours des prochaines semaines (je préfère éviter de donner une date précise parce que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire- pour être franche, le chapitre suivant de Fleur de Lys n'est rédigé qu'à moitié). En revanche, je viens de terminer le septième chapitre de All Hail The King, donc plutôt que de vous faire poireauter sans rien, eh bien vous pouvez poireauter avec cette Jonsa.**

 **Pour ceux qui me demandent du POV Arya, ce sera au prochain chapitre! Le Chapitre 7 est du POV Ned. Quand au chapitre 8, on devrait, je le pense, repasser au POV Sansa. Cette histoire ne sera pas aussi complexe que Fleur de Lys au niveau des personnages et de leurs POVs, mais j'aime bien en inclure plusieurs. Voilà voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **:::**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **:::**

Jon entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et laissa enfin un sourire narquois prendre place sur ses lèvres. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas aller _trop_ loin- il s'agissait de Sansa, et sa première réaction, le lendemain matin, serait certainement d'aller pleurnicher dans les bras de Catelyn comme quoi tout le monde était méchant avec elle, et particulièrement le vilain Jon Snow- mais c'était bon de lui dire, enfin, yeux dans les yeux, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. S'allumant une cigarette, il regarda la fumée s'élever au plafond, pensif.

C'aurait du être un instant de victoire pour lui. Ce n'était pas la même chose, bien entendu, que de torturer un homme pour le compte de la Famille, ou de commettre l'un de ses meurtres dans la nuit- mais le jeune garçon en lui qui avait tant souffert des insultes et du mépris de l'intouchable petite princesse de la famille Stark dansait de plaisir. Malheureusement, quelque chose était venu gâcher l'instant.

C'était quand elle avait levé ses yeux bleu ciel vers les siens pour l'assurer de ses regrets sincères. Et sincère, elle l'était- il connaissait son monde, il savait lire le langage physique, savait lorsqu'on lui mentait ou non, un talent indispensable pour son travail au sein de la Famille. Il s'était alors rappelé très nettement de l'instant, le matin même, où, dans sa voiture, elle avait tenté de lui demander pardon. Même si ce soir, elle le regardait dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire toute sa soumission et elle lui avait parue aussi belle que dans la Maserati.

 _Belle_ , bien entendu. Mais surtout _désirable_. Que la prétentieuse et hautaine Sansa Stark se plie devant lui l'emplissait d'une fierté malsaine et éveillait la part dominante de son esprit, l'invitant à la mater définitivement- qu'elle ne se permette plus jamais de le prendre de haut.

Cette sotte qui croyait que le monde ne lui voulait que du bien était venue dans sa chambre, au coeur de son territoire, vêtue d'une robe de chambre s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, sous laquelle il devinait aisément les fines bretelles d'un débardeur bleu ciel qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle cherchait ses repères, il avait dévisagé à la volée ses jambes fines et interminables, si laiteuses et pâles qu'il désirait y enfoncer ses ongles, y poser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent bleues et rouges, qu'elles portent sa marque à lui, qu'elles définissent que leur propriétaire lui appartenait. Serrant les dents, il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Ainsi donc, Sansa Stark était devenue femme. Ils n'avaient que sept ans d'écart, mais lorsqu'il était devenu un homme, elle était encore au collège. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa virginité, elle jouait encore à la poupée. Lorsqu'il avait pris une vie pour la première fois, elle demandait à Robb de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle se levait la nuit parce qu'elle était terrifiée par le noir. Tout le monde savait que la jolie fillette deviendrait une belle femme, lui y compris, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en viendrait à éprouver pour elle autre chose qu'un mépris cordial.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, avant que Catelyn ne lui empoisonne l'esprit avec ses notions d'élitisme familial, elle, délicieuse enfant qu'elle était, le regardait tabasser les punching-balls de la salle de sport au rez-de-chaussée avec des yeux brillants. Il était empli de fierté alors, sachant qu'elle deviendrait l'une des plus belles femmes de Westeros, voire du monde, et heureux de savoir qu'elle était captivée par lui. Il était son héros dans ces moments-là, le chevalier qui, grâce à sa prouesse et sa bravoure, la délivrerait de tous les dangers. Comme les temps avaient changé...

Jon écrasa son mégot pensivement, puis quitta la chambre. Il avait prévu d'aller prendre une vie ce soir, mais son esprit était trop dispersé, il le savait. La bête féroce en lui exigeait son dû, mais Jon savait qu'il ne fallait jamais tuer sur un coup de tête. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire une connerie, de se faire attraper.

Alors il alla frapper à la porte de Theon, qui l'invita à entrer immédiatement, sachant fort bien de qui il s'agissait.

Theon était, tout comme lui, un agent à temps complet pour le compte de la Famille. Et comme lui, il avait besoin de peu de sommeil. Aussi Jon ne fut pas étonné de le trouver assis sur son lit, jambes croisées, plongé dans une partie de Call of Duty. Son ami posa la manette et se leva aussitôt, jeu en pause, traversant la chambre pour fouiller dans son armoire à vêtements d'où il tira un sachet transparent empli de petites boules vertes. Il leva le sachet à hauteur d'yeux, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, et Jon vint s'asseoir sur le lit, secouant la tête.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, vieux, clama Theon en produisant de la même cachette un paquet de feuilles à rouler et paquet de cigarettes.

Jon le regarda venir se vautrer sur son lit, et commencer à se rouler un joint.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis parfaitement capable de m'amuser sans ça, rétorqua-t-il en songeant avec un rictus malsain à ses projets pour la nuit.

Theon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-En voilà plus pour moi, répondit-il.

-Alors, avant que nous ne soyions dérangés...

-Oui, d'ailleurs, que te voulait Sansa? Te dénoncer à _Môman_ pour avoir mis tes chaussettes à l'envers?

Jon étouffa à peine son ricanement.

-Crois-le ou non, elle est venue s'excuser.

Theon tourna vers lui de grands yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu déconnes, vieux.

-Elle a insultée ma mère ce matin.

Jon entreprit de lui raconter, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même dans sa voiture, puis dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, en omettant les nouvelles sensations inspirées par sa cousine.

-Eh ben, commenta Theon en allumant son joint. Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Ned. Tu sais qu'il ne tolérerait jamais que quiconque insulte ta mère. Même pas sa précieuse, parfaite petite Sansa.

Jon haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas elle, Theon. Je ne cours pas balancer les autres...mais il est clair qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suave. Je vais en jouer. À ce propos...où en es-tu?

Theon regarda le cendrier posé sur les draps.

-Bolton a montré de l'intérêt, déclara-t-il. Il n'est pas content de la manière dont les Stark régissent la Famille, il est trop sanglant pour se satisfaire du juste et pieux Eddard Stark à la tête des affaires...

Jon se mordit la lèvre.

-Roose?

-Ramsay, corrigea Theon avec une oeillade savante.

-Mmmh. Et Ramsay ne veut pas le pouvoir pour lui-même?

-Ramsay n'est pas son père. Sa seule ambition est de bénéficier du cadre et de la protection de la meute en étant libre de torturer et de tuer nos ennemis, ce que Ned lui interdit.

-Qui d'autre?

-Tu vas être étonné...

-Dis toujours.

-Lyanna Mormont.

Jon haussa les sourcils tandis que Theon tapotait le bâton roulé.

-Ce qui m'étonne, surtout, c'est que tu ais cru bon d'approcher la petite Mormont avec une telle offre.

-Je ne l'ai pas approchée, Jon. C'est le contraire. Vois-tu, Lyanna a le goût du sang, et puis...sa mère, Maege, est morte il y a six mois, tu te souviens? Elle était en mission en territoire Lannister avec Robb.

-Je m'en rappelle, oui. Dommage- ils devraient en faire plus, des comme elle.

-Oh, rassure-toi, la fille est faite du même bois que la mère. Maege n'aurait pas du mourir, tu comprends...lorsque Robb et elle sont tombés dans un piège, il a fui, la laissant se faire tuer. Il avait le temps d'aller la chercher, mais il a préféré couvrir ses arrières plutôt que de risquer sa peau...en tout cas, c'est comme ça que Lyanna le voit. Elle tient Robb responsable et elle est venue elle-même déclarer que je pouvais annoncer à Ned qu'elle se retirait de la Famille parce qu'elle refusait de servir sous Robb. Alors, je lui ai fait une autre offre...qu'elle a accepté à grand plaisir.

-Tu as bien bossé, le félicita Jon chaleureusement. Ramsay Bolton et Lyanna Mormont...deux éléments de choix.

-Oui, et nous avions déjà Tormund, Edd Tollett et Samwell Tarly avec nous, soutenant notre projet.

Jon sourit, sentant le monstre en lui se tapir de contentement. Peut-être que ce soir il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller chasser, après tout.

Depuis toujours, il était pressenti pour être l'héritier de la Famille Stark. Ce serait lui qui, à la mort de Ned- car un chef de Famille ne prenait pas de retraite- le remplaçerait à la tête du puissant empire du crime. Cette perspective rendait Catelyn Stark furieuse, sans que son époux ne se laisse émouvoir, et rendait Robb jaloux- la scission entre les deux cousins avait commencée dès qu'ils étaient en âge de comprendre quel rôle dans l'avenir du business chacun jouerait. La violence innée, maîtrisée, de Jon semblait porter le choix de Ned face à son fils, qui n'était à son sens pas assez réfléchi pour prendre la tête des opérations.

Puis trois ans plus tôt, tout avait basculé lorsque Ned les avaient convoqués un soir, Robb et lui, dans son bureau, pour leur annoncer qu'après mûre réflexion, ce serait Robb, et non Jon, qui hériterait du business familial à sa mort.

-Jon, j'admire ta _passion_ , avait-il déclaré. Mais cette entreprise a besoin d'un chef plus réfléchi à sa tête, de quelqu'un capable de jouer le jeu politique sans se laisser aller à la violence pure dès que quelque chose ne lui convient pas.

Que Robb soit cet héritier capable de jouer le jeu politique était risible- nul Stark n'était suffisamment posé pour régner de cette façon- les Stark respectaient scrupuleusement le code d'honneur du grand banditisme. Même Ned, qui espérait pourtant que les choses changeraient après sa mort.

Jon avait compris les non-dits. _Il déchirerait cette famille_. Il l'avait su, il avait compris la raison réelle lorsque son oncle avait ajouté qu'il se devait de veiller à l'avenir de chacun. Si Ned savait que Bran, Rickon, Arya et Theon seraient bien traités par Jon, il savait également que Robb et lui-même étaient trop en rivalité pour se satisfaire de la situation. Et puis, il savait également que Catelyn ne ferait pas long feu au sein de la villa lorsque Jon reprendrait les rênes, et que Sansa serait certainement poliment priée de quitter les lieux.

Et en tout cela, Ned n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Jon avait prévu de faire disparaître toute concurrence- Robb et sa mère. Quant à Sansa, s'il ne l'appréciait guère, elle ne représentait pas de risque réel, alors il l'aurait épargnée à la condition qu'elle parte, effectivement. Ned avait lu en lui la destinée de sa famille et avait agi en conséquence.

La nouvelle avait semblé calmer Robb. Du jour au lendemain, ce dernier avait cessé de contracter la mâchoire à chaque fois que Jon passait devant lui, pour le traiter à nouveau en ami, en frère- sans doute par besoin de s'assurer de sa loyauté autant que par réel soulagement de s'être vu donner ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit. Comme si Jon lui serait _loyal_ , après avoir été spolié à son profit...mais Jon savait également que les rôles étaient inversés et que lorsque Ned mourrait, ce serait lui qui finirait dans un fossé, égorgé. Non pas que Robb lui ferait du mal, sans doute, le garçon étant trop droit dans ses bottes pour le tuer, trop droit aussi pour être un bon chef de Famille. Mais un tel comportement n'était certainement pas au-dessus de Catelyn. Si Ned la voyait comme la huitième merveille du monde, incapable de faire du mal aux siens malgré son peu d'amour pour Jon, ce dernier savait ce qu'il en était réellement- Catelyn Tully était fille de mafieux, épouse de mafieux, soeur et mère de mafieux. Elle n'était pas parvenue à la cinquantaine bien entamée sans savoir naviguer les eaux dangereuses de leur monde, et elle savait que Jon était une menace pour la vie et le règne de son adoré fils. Elle saurait écarter le danger avant que le danger ne l'écarte. Jon ne ferait pas l'erreur de Ned en la sous-estimant. Si ce dernier avait voulu faire en sorte que toute sa famille survive à son propre décès, il aurait mieux fait de nommer Bran à la tête de l'empire.

Toujours en était-il que Jon refusait de se laisser écarter, refusait de se laisser tuer, sans combattre. Il se l'était juré dès qu'il était sorti du bureau de son oncle- ni Robb, ni Catelyn ne se dresseraient en-travers de son chemin pour régner sur la Famille. Alors il avait fait en sorte de s'approprier totalement l'amitié de Theon, qu'il cultivait déjà depuis nombre d'années, et à partir de là, avait chargé celui-ci d'acquérir d'autres membres de la Famille à leur cause.

La _cause_ était Jon Snow au pouvoir, et de préférence, Robb et Catelyn Stark _morts_.

Il avançait à tâtons, méfiant de tout ce qui n'était pas lui. La Famille était loyale, après tout, loyale à son dirigeant, et Ned Stark était un homme apprécié par la majorité des siens. Lorsqu'il parlait, on lui obéissait. La plupart des membres de la Famille se seraient jetés devant une balle pour lui sauver la vie. Mais Jon savait que nul monarque ne pouvait se targuer de posséder le soutien de l'ensemble de ses sujets, et il ne s'était pas trompé- au sein des rangs, il y en avaient qui n'appréciaient pas Ned, et d'autres- plus nombreux- qui n'aimaient pas Robb. Ces gens, Jon le savait pertinemment, suivaient la puissance, le pouvoir, la force. Des choses qui manquaient sérieusement à Robb. Oh, il croyait en la Famille, il serait un bon dirigeant, certes. Mais ce n'était pas un mâle Alpha- il plaçait trop d'importance sur les sentiments, sur le bien-être de sa mère et de sa fratrie, pour s'en détacher totalement, pour faire ce qui était mieux pour la Famille face aux envies de la famille. Jon ne partageait pas ce défaut. Il était l'Alpha ultime- pourrait battre n'importe lequel des hommes de main de Ned- pourrait tous les buter, s'il le voulait, mais même lui ne pouvait mettre en place une mutinerie seul. Il pouvait tuer Robb, tuer Catelyn, mais rien ne lui garantirait la place de chef de Famille après. Il lui fallait du soutien, des voix pour s'élever pour le placer dans le fauteuil du maître lorsque la poussière serait retombée.

Ned s'était satisfait de tenir leur territoire sa vie durant, le turf qu'il avait hérité de son propre père Rickard Stark. Jon ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il agrandirait leur territoire et d'ici sa propre mort, Westeros ne connaîtrait qu'une seule famille du crime- les Stark. Il était généreux et n'oubliait pas ses amis- et cela, Bolton, Mormont et les autres le savaient. Certes, si le plan était découvert, ils seraient tous morts dans l'heure, lui y compris, mais ils avaient tout à gagner tant que tout le monde fermait sa gueule et surveillait ses arrières.

Il avait déjà prévu quoi faire du reste des Stark lorsqu'il aurait pris le pouvoir et tué Robb et Catelyn. Arya comprendrait, il le savait. Il lui faudrait de la persuasion pour qu'elle cesse de lui en vouloir, mais elle finirait par se rendre à la raison, d'autant que Jon veillerait à son éducation personnellement. La part sombre d'Arya commençait déjà à s'éveiller, il le sentait, voyait son regard parfois distant, le pli amer de ses lèvres, la flexion de ses doigts comme si elle imaginait une nuque entre ses mains. Ned était en bonne santé, et les Familles traversaient une période de paix relative. D'ici à ce qu'il doive agir contre Robb, il avait du temps...le temps de commencer à la former, le temps de l'encourager à laisser échapper la noirceur en elle, de lui apprendre la mort et les échappatoires à la justice. Arya serait une partenaire, une main droite parfaite. Peut-être même que d'ici à ce que Ned meure, elle serait acquise à sa cause au point de comploter avec lui contre Robb et leur mère...il en doutait, Arya étant férocement loyale malgré sa piètre opinion de son faiblard de frère et de sa mère qui cherchait à la couver comme elle couvait Sansa. Mais elle ne devrait pas s'opposer à lui, en tout cas, et ce serait suffisant.

Les choses semblaient passer au-dessus de Bran, mais Jon le savait plus intelligent qu'il le disait. Il savait que la mort de Robb serait nécessaire pour la Famille. Il ne participerait pas à son meurtre, encore moins celui de Catelyn, mais il comprendrait. Bran était ambitieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'avancement des Stark et pouvait, selon lui, être convaincu de travailler pour le compte de Jon lorsque Robb serait mort.

Rickon était jeune encore, mais il était sauvageon. Jon ne savait pas si c'était à encourager ou à réprimer pour l'heure. D'un côté, l'énergie de Rickon pourrait être mis à bon usage, mais de l'autre, il deviendrait peut-être incontrôlable, auquel cas...mais il n'en était pas là. Rickon n'avait que dix ans et avait le temps de grandir.

Et Sansa, la belle Sansa... Jon avait toujours prévu de la jeter dehors, sachant qu'elle manquerait à peine à la famille, mais quelque chose en lui hésitait lorsqu'il songeait à sa tête baissée, couronnée de feu, et ses grands yeux limpides. Peut-être...devrait-il réviser ses plans pour Sansa. Elle était désirable, après tout, et promettait encore de se bonifier.

Un rictus amer prit les lèvres de Jon lorsqu'il repensa à ses longues jambes. Il n'avait pas prévu d'agir contre Ned, son oncle, malgré le tort que celui-ci lui avait causé, mais peut-être pouvait-il faire d'une pierre deux coups. Remettre Sansa à sa place et narguer le fantôme de son oncle en lui prenant ses deux fiertés- la vie de Robb, et la vertu de Sansa.

Jon n'avait pas de goût pour le viol. Mais il avait confiance en ses capacités. S'il le désirait, s'il _la_ désirait, Sansa deviendrait sienne, de son plein accord. Il lui faudrait de toute manière un fils pour prendre sa suite un jour, et qui mieux pour le lui fournir que la fière fille aînée de Ned Stark, dont le nom de famille rappelerait sa légitimité propre à la tête de la Famille pour ceux qui renâcleraient à accepter son autorité? Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, voir le beau corps de Sansa Stark sous lui, acceptant son mépris d'elle, en redemandant en gémissant de plaisir, était un fantasme des plus entêtants. Un qu'il n'aurait pas dû éprouver- elle était sa cousine- mais après tout, il n'en était pas à sa première perversion.

Jon appréciait les femmes pour ce qu'elles étaient. Il savait qu'elles pouvaient être aussi belles ou laides, aussi intelligentes ou stupides, aussi dociles ou féroces que les hommes- Maege et Lyanna Mormont, Arya Stark...toutes étaient des partenaires de crime plausibles pour lui au même titre que Theon Greyjoy, que Ramsay Bolton ou, un jour certainement, Rickon Stark. Il avait eu des amantes, bien entendu. Sa première avait été Ygritte, un petit bout de femme à la chevelure de feu qui travaillait pour la Famille. Elle était sauvage, elle était belle, et elle était morte, abattue par Qyburn, l'homme de confiance de Cersei Lannister, qui était réputé pour être médecin et acquérir de nouvelles connaissances en anatomie en utilisant les corps de ceux qu'il tuait au nom de sa propre Famille. Il avait fallu trois jours de traque à Jon pour le retrouver.

Même Qyburn n'aurait pas su quoi analyser de la charpie qu'était autrefois son corps lorsque Jon en eut fini avec lui.

Après Ygritte, il y en avait eu d'autres, bien entendu, mais aucune n'avait duré. Il savait que Ramsay Bolton était dans une relation avec la jolie Myranda Larcher, une jeune beauté aussi sadique que lui. Il aurait aimé parfois partager une relation avec quelqu'un comme elle- mais Myranda était unique en son genre- même la féroce Ygritte n'était pas aussi cruelle. Les femmes que Jon avait connu étaient bien loin d'occuper ce rôle définitif. Sansa ne correspondait pas à cette définition, par ailleurs- mais il ne comptait pas inclure la jeune femme dans le business, ni dans ses loisirs en-dehors de la chambre à coucher.

Le projet méritait réflexion, et Jon avait tout le temps du monde devant lui pour séduire Sansa Stark.

Il se tourna vers Theon, sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

-Merci, frère.

Le sourire fier de son ami fut sa seule réponse.

 **...**

 **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous retrouverai bientôt!**

 **Bises à toutes et tous, sur les quatre joues.**

 **DIL.**


End file.
